


True Confessions

by Yui_Miyamoto



Series: Invincible [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: [Somewhat prequel to “Invincible”] Taking place in the last chapter of the manga, Project D has ended and they have a wrap-up party, however, Ryousuke can’t accept it’s over.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Series: Invincible [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984720
Kudos: 3





	True Confessions

**Disclaimer: Initial D belongs to Shigeno-sensei. I am really in love with this manga and game, so that’s how I’ve ended up here again. :)  
  
  
**“Keisuke! Gah! Don’t do that!”  
  
Running away, Keisuke yelled after Takumi, “But you’re the one who said it’d be cruel to drive that car against mine!”  
“I already said that’s also my dad’s!”  
“The first time we raced it was still technically your dad’s so what’s the difference now?!”  
“I still think it’s unfair!”  
  
Fumihiro’s eyebrows rose as everyone realized that Mr. Freeze of the Downhill was a chatterbox drunk. The person who found this the most entertaining (as well as informative) was, of course, Ryousuke.  
Without warning, Takumi ran behind Ryousuke and held his right shoulder firmly. He pointed at the younger Takahashi knowing that he’d created a protection barrier with the older one. “Ryousuke-san! I’m trying to be nice, but it’d bad to race that guy in the Impreza, right?”  
Keisuke’s right eyebrow twitched. “You! And don’t call me ‘aitsu’! I’m older than you!”  
  
“Mmmph.” Ryousuke stood in between them, cleared his throat, and covered his mouth to hide the uncontrollable smirk that appeared, amused by the whole situation. Takumi was actually teasing his brother, which one of his secret past times. Meanwhile, the same unagitated person whom he’d been subconsciously (now fully conscious of it) obsessing over since their race together, was asking for “help” while touching him freely. Having drunk more than he’d planned to after Takumi and Kenta happily exclaimed over the food and finding it adorable, he was in no capacity to be referee…  
  
…until he was forced to: Takumi hugged his stomach from behind and stuck out his tongue at Keisuke.  
  
The irked Keisuke steamed over and grabbed another can of beer to drink. Unable to touch Takumi nor cross his brother, he shouted in frustration, “Aniki! At least say something!”  
“I…mmm.” Takumi squeezed him even more and he took a slow breath of air through the spaces between his teeth and lower lip. “Well…”  
  
Not wanting to take sides (or rather, incapable of doing so), Ryousuke held up his hands with a serious expression in pure straight-man’s comedic timing that Matsumoto couldn’t help but chuckle. Kenta and Tomiguchi laughed loudly while pointing at the scene before them. Fumihiro knew better than to intercede at this point so he (literally) took a step back.  
  
Takumi’s grip finally loosened as he became drowsy and Ryousuke caught him as he was about to fall. Takumi looked up and flashed him a stupidly cute grin. “Thanks, Ryousuke-san.”  
He yawned but whispered, “I’m sleepy, but wait until I wake up, okay?”  
Ryousuke lightly blushed with Takumi’s coaxing voice tickling his ear. “All right.”  
  
All the while, Ryousuke felt a tiiiiiiiiiiiny bit guilty that he’d wished they’d given the boy more alcohol if he was going to be this “playful”.  
  
Fumihiro helped Kenta onto the seat as Matsumoto and Tomiguchi laid Keisuke onto the bench next to their table. Ryousuke placed Takumi’s arms onto the table and his head gently on top of them. When he sat back down, he was smirking once more.  
**  
*/*/*/*/*/00000  
**  
Three hours later…  
  
“Shouldn’t we wake Takumi up?” Keisuke scratched his head. “I still want to challenge-“  
  
Ryousuke put his finger to his lips and shook his head. At this, Keisuke shrugged his shoulders. “Then, shouldn’t you just tell-“  
This time, Ryousuke shot him a look that made Keisuke immediately shut up. He picked up on the not-so-subtle hint. “’K then, I’ll just meet you back at the house.”  
“See you later, Kei.”  
  
Tomiguchi and Kenta had already left after they all cleaned everything up. In fact, Ryousuke, Matsumoto, and Takumi were the only ones left near the lake, or at least on this side of the mountain, some blocks away from the observatory and the beginning of the Akagi course.  
  
It was already past twilight, the sky becoming darker and welcoming small twinkles across its deep amethyst surface. Ryousuke now partially sat on the table with his legs out and arms crossed. This was Matsumoto’s place earlier during their wrap-up party, but it was the perfect spot to stare contentedly at Takumi’s sleeping face.  
Standing beside him, Matsumoto briefly glanced at the teenager and then turned his head towards Ryousuke. “Aren’t you going to tell him?”  
“About what?”  
“The special project you’ve been planning for him?”  
  
Takumi continued to sleep peacefully with the sweetest expression.  
  
Lowering his eyes to watch the ground, Ryousuke shook his head. “It’s silly of me, isn’t it? Now that it’s all over, I’m turning sentimental.”  
**  
This isn’t really it, is it?  
**  
But the team member who’d waited for him to return from his challenge with the Grip Reaper, the friend who remembered the first time the Red Sun’s captain had come to recruit him for his FC, knew exactly what he meant without it being spelled out to him.  
“You shouldn’t let go of him,” Matsumoto simply replied.  
  
Finally facing Matsumoto’s direction, Ryousuke repositioned himself, feeling just a smidge exposed and uncomfortable. “You really-“  
“Isn’t there a reason why you made me yours and his personal mechanic, Ryousuke?”  
He nodded deliberately slow, memories resurfacing inside the corners of his mind.  
“I wasn’t talking lightly when I was saying about cars having hearts earlier.”  
“I know, but…” He sighed, reaching his hand out towards Takumi and then pulling it back into a fist again. “…he belongs to the world. I only borrowed him when it blinked.”  
**  
Under the pretense of Project D, you were temporarily mine.  
**  
“He doesn’t need me because they’ve both surpassed me.”  
“Don’t be so sure.” Matsumoto stepped in closer towards him and patted Ryousuke’s shoulder. “After all, this is Fujiwara we’re talking about.”  
  
With that, he too left and the two last members of Project D were left alone in the stillness. Once in a while, the lake would lap up gently against its borders. Ryousuke got up and finally sat next to Takumi as his tranquil breathing continued.  
  
Leaning a bit towards him, the older man’s lips almost touched the boy’s ear whispering, “Takumi?”  
Even though he was still sleeping, the boy answered, “Yes?”  
“What pushed you to go so far for Project D?” He asked this question not really expecting a response, but as always, the boy surprised him.  
  
Takumi laughed. Ryousuke’s left eyebrow rose.  
“That’s a silly question. “  
“Why?”  
“Because _you_ are my motivation.”  
“Me?” Puzzled for a moment, he gave Takumi a curious look.  
  
“I want you to smile for me one more time.”  
**  
Even though you can’t see it, I am right now.  
**  
Ryousuke leaned back and gazed at Takumi stirring and mumbling to himself. He couldn’t help himself, never looking away.  
  
“No, actually Ryousuke…” Takumi smiled guilelessly like a child. “…for always.”  
Then, he snored softly.  
**  
But always doesn’t mean forever, does it?  
**  
Ryousuke leaned forward, but this time, he kissed Takumi’s forehead.  
**  
*/*/*/*/*/00000  
**  
Another hour passed until Takumi woke up.  
  
“Oh…” He said while wiping his eyes and yawning. Dazed, he looked around to find Ryousuke sitting next to him, looking intently at him. “...OH!”  
With a delayed reaction, he’d realized no one else was around except for them. “You should have woken me up.”  
Biting his lip and tilting his head to one side, he retorted, “You were the one that told me not to.”  
_  
What’s with that flirty tone? Naw, Ryousuke?_ He shook his groggy head. However, Takumi felt a little like…prey being hunted, to put it lightly. _Had he really drunk too much? Composure-in-the-flesh himself?_  
  
Whatever it was, Takumi flushed red in a snap. He got up and dusted himself off while worrying if he’d done anything worth regretting. He couldn’t remember anything after Keisuke wanted someone to raise their hands for them to race one another.  
“Are you sure you’re all right? You’re the one doing the deliveries later, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
They almost dragged their feet to their cars in the parking lot at the rate they were going.  
  
“You’re moving away after this, aren’t you, Ryousuke-san?” Takumi was hesitant to bring this up. It was partly because it made his chest feel funny in an uncertain way. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why.  
“Yes,” was all Ryousuke could reply.  
  
One couldn’t ask where and the other didn’t want to settle its reality yet with words.  
  
“But have you decided what contract you’re going to take?”  
Takumi shook his head. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around all this ending. It still hasn’t hit me yet.”  
“Well, when you do, please let me know.”  
“I will.”  
  
They were in the parking lot and it felt like they’d only taken five steps towards it.  
“Wait here.” Takumi walked to his car and came back. “Thanks…thanks for everything.”  
**  
No, this should be the other way around. You gave me everything without hesitation and yet, I still-  
**  
He then handed him a key ring with the Mazda emblem on it. “You can throw it away if you don’t like it. I forgot about your connections around Gunma so you could easily get one.” He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “But I wanted to give you something.”  
Ryousuke held up the silver keychain. “Thank you.”  
“Well...” Takumi lifted up his hand. It never felt so heavy. “…I wish you the best for the future.”  
“Same to you.”  
  
As he turned around, Ryousuke reached out for his wrist, but let him go. He sat on the hood of the FC and waved his hand when Takumi left, watching even until the lights’ gleam was gone.  
  
In another reality, he was chasing the Impreza down the mountain.  
  
In this one, he looked at the keychain in his palm. Then, his eyes stared up at the stars, grasping onto the metal keychain until he could feel it piercing through his skin.  
**  
What does “the future” mean if you aren’t there?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/00000  
**  
A week later, Ryousuke went to visit Kaori’s grave and prayed. Right after, instead of heading to the hospital, he found himself in front of Takumi’s house. Maybe God or Kaori was on his side, but no one came out or caught him standing there.  
In a white blouse and black tie, he stood elegantly in front of the 86 and took a long drawn out breath. But even with all his finesse, the hard countenance was gradually cracking. Touching his fingers onto the black hood, he closed his eyes tightly and bowed his head forward. Before being conscious of it, his shaking hands spread out and pressed onto the carbon frame.  
**  
I didn’t realize that seeing you would make me get emotional. Why can’t I just go into their shop and ask to repair you?  
**  
His heart was crushing itself inside of him though his face showed nothing.  
**  
Only you can make me feel this anxious that I feel like crying...  
**  
More and more the invisible mask revealed more punctures. As his eyes were squeezing themselves shut, Ryousuke felt his chest quivering.  
**  
I can’t ask you to come with me. And yet, why can’t I let you go, Takumi?  
**  
As if responding, some metallic sound came out of the 86 and a surprised Ryousuke opened his eyes. Patting him, he thanked the 86 for his next plan of action.  
**  
I will come back then.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/00000  
**  
Several weeks passed before he got the confirmation for all the 86’s materials. So Ryousuke made another trip to visit the Fujiwara Tofu Shop.  
He stood in front of the door making both of his hands into strong fists, fingers digging into his palms. Letting them go, he entered with a determined demeanor. As soon as the bell chimed, there was shuffling from the back. Takumi’s father came to the front.  
  
Carefully watching the man who changed from indoor slippers to geta in awe, nothing could have prepared him for this meeting though. He and his wife were his childhood heroes, but of course, they did not know that.  
  
“Irrashai.”  
“May I have five orders of Kinu?”  
“All right.” As Bunta was making preparations and wondering about the polite usage of words, not to mention the fine clothes of this peculiar customer, Ryousuke interrupted his thoughts when he turned towards his direction.  
Bowing, the young man introduced himself. “Hello Mr. Fujiwara. I am Takahashi Ryousuke.”  
Bunta nodded in acknowledgement.  
“I am-I mean, I was the leader of Project D. Thank you for lending your car and your son to my team.”  
“So you’re the one who calculated all the modifications…” He rubbed his chin and then washed his hands again to continue working. “They were superb. Thank you.”  
Ryousuke shook his head, but Bunta put his hand up. “You taught him so much. That’s why I’m thanking you. You did very well with the both of them.”  
  
While gazing at his profile, he gulped. Knowing who he was, these few sentences enwrapped all his feelings and sacrifices for Project D. For all his racing actually.  
**  
My parents never complimented me like this.  
**  
It moved him more than Takumi’s father would ever know. Now he felt the courage to complete his mission, the reason he’d come.  
  
“It wasn’t enough though. I miscalculated and still lost the engine of the 86.”  
“It’s not. This is my son’s-“  
“Yes. Yes, this time it is.” Ryousuke looked directly into his eyes and then bowed down from his waist with more resolve. “That’s why I’d like to ask if you’d let me repair it one more time.”  
“There is no need. Besides, Takumi said he was still deciding what to do with it. It would take a miracle for it to run again.”  
  
“I’ll make one then.” The decisive tone was firm. He knelt on the ground with his hands pushing onto the tile floor. “Please allow me to restore it.”  
Washing his hands, Bunta sighed and then put his hands on his hips. “Now I’m saying you don’t have to. Get up from there.”  
  
“I know this is selfish of me, but this is the last thing I can do for him.” Touching his head to the ground, Ryousuke closed his eyes so that his feelings wouldn’t come spilling out, but his voice betrayed him, slightly cracking. “For all the things he’s done for me, please let me fix the 86. I will take any of your conditions.”  
  
Silence.  
Somewhat beside himself, Bunta looked at him more closely. Why was it so important for him?  
  
“Why do you want to do this?”  
  
For the second time in his life, he felt the icicles of true fear prick at him. It was an awakening Ryousuke wasn’t ever ready to face even when they were a team.  
**  
Because I am truly in love with him.  
But I can’t ask you for him, so let me make this trade with the 86 instead. Please...  
**  
With all his pride, he couldn’t say this to Takumi’s father. His heart was beating itself into his throat the longer he knelt with his forehead to the tile floor.  
**  
I know that even though Takumi pretends it doesn’t bother him, he needs the 86. Even when there will come a time he won’t need me…  
**  
“I want him to be happy. That is all.”  
  
Bunta studied Ryousuke’s modest figure on the ground. Was this the same person who customized the 86? The leader Takumi followed without question, as stubborn as he was? In other words, this youth had every right to be arrogant and proud, but here he was humbling himself for his son.  
  
What did it all mean?  
  
After a moment, scratching his nose Bunta replied, “All right. But you’ll have to show me how you drive. I’ll decide then.”  
  
Ryousuke got up slowly and stood up feeling much lighter than before. The solemnness erased into a grateful smile. “I will contact you soon. I’ve already asked around for all the parts.”  
  
While wrapping the Kinu tofu, Bunta commented, “You could have asked him yourself. You didn’t have to go through me.”  
**  
I can’t ever ask him...  
**  
“I know, but I wanted to talk with you. I’m glad I did.”  
  
While handing the small package over, Ryousuke was reaching for his wallet, but Bunta put his hand up. “It’s on the house.”  
“Thank you.”  
**  
*/*/*/*/*/00000  
**  
Five years into the future, Ryousuke thought of the past. And the FC’s keys jingled from the Mazda keychain next to the Toyota’s turquoise one in Takumi’s pocket.  
  
Contemplative and smug, Ryousuke looked out the front window of their house as Takumi scrubbed both of their cars. His shirt rode up every time he reached up the hood, revealing his bare stomach and the belt that hugged his hips.  
He licked his lips.  
  
With suds on his shirt and wet spots on his pants, Takumi stood there proudly before turning to find Ryousuke leaning on the threshold waiting for him with crossed arms.  
“Ryou? Why are you smiling to yourself over there?” Takumi asked as he was coming up the walkway and into the genkan. The rolled up cuffs while taking off the geta were a nice touch that Ryousuke had yet to confide that he liked.  
“I was just thinking how hot you looked washing our cars.”  
Takumi sighed. No matter how many times he’d heard it, the serious delivery of his words still made him blush. To hide his embarrassment, he wiped sweat from his brow while scolding, “You could have helped me, you know.”  
  
Takumi then pouted and gave himself a brief look over. “Now I’m all wet and sweaty.”  
“You’re not helping your case.”  
  
Takumi hadn’t seen him biting his lower lip.  
  
“Huh?”  
Ryousuke chuckled at how much he truly enjoyed Takumi’s oblivious nature.  
“What?”  
  
Closing the door and pushing the button for the blinds to shut all the windows, Ryousuke then grabbed Takumi. He began to press him against the door while kissing his neck so that Takumi was squirming in confusion for a place to hold onto.  
As Ryousuke pulled on his belt and explored deep into the jeans, Takumi tippy toed as his eyes fluttered. With his left hand on his lover’s shoulder, his right hand struggled for the hook of the slacks with the bulge hardening onto his thighs. He unzipped the smooth material as his breathing became strained the more Ryousuke handled him and kissed his ear.  
  
Now with his back plastered against the front door, Ryousuke lifted him. Crossing his legs over Ryousuke’s lower back, Takumi ran his fingers through his hair and gave breathless kisses, each one deeper than the last.  
  
But before he felt him come inside him, he saw Ryousuke’s desperate visage. The eclipses of panic and uncertainty that came without warning…  
  
…the few times Ryousuke’s true confessions of doubt surfaced and pressed into Takumi’s soothing body, reassuring him of his existence.  
  
Hugging him tighter than ever with his chin on his shoulder, he whispered softly, “I am here, Ryou.”  
“I know.” Ryousuke smiled widely, taking another breath of Takumi’s scent with his eyes closed.  
**  
Because of you, I learned to believe always can mean forever.  
**  
Kissing one another more fervently, the banging on the door became louder…  
**  
Owari. / The End.  
**

**Author's Note:**

> My mind’s always thinking about Initial D somewhere during my day. And when I re-read the last few chapters, I kept on thinking how Ryousuke comments or looks into Takumi’s direction (even through separate panels) but doesn’t directly say anything.  
> On the other hand, I kept on revising the first part of this with the drunk Aces because they were so damn funny and cute.
> 
> All in all, is it obvious I love this couple so much? I think they are perfect for one another. There’s something sweet and bitter with them that really gets my chest into a frenzy. And I needed fluff!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Love,  
> Yui


End file.
